1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic powder appliance, and more particularly to a cosmetic powder appliance including a powder receptacle and a puffer integrally formed with the powder receptacle in order to exhaust powder to a cosmetic area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
If a powder receptacle is fabricated separately from a puffer, it is inconvenienced for users to carry the powder receptacle and the puffer. Korean Utility Model Application No. 2001-26125 discloses a puffer equipped with a powder receptacle, in which the powder receptacle is integrally formed with the puffer so as to allow users to conveniently carry the puffer and the powder receptacle.
FIG. 8 is an exploded perspective view illustrating a conventional cosmetic powder appliance, FIG. 9 is an assembled perspective view illustrating the conventional cosmetic powder appliance, and FIG. 10 is an assembled sectional view illustrating the conventional cosmetic powder appliance.
As shown In FIGS. 8 to 10, the conventional cosmetic powder appliance includes a powder receptacle 111, a puffer 130 coupled to an upper end of the powder receptacle 111, and a cap (not shown, see reference numeral 71 in FIG. 1) coupled to the powder receptacle 111 in such a manner that the cap may surround the puffer 130. An upper portion of the powder receptacle 111 is opened.
The powder receptacle 111 includes a lower powder receptacle 111a and a middle powder receptacle 111b coupled to an upper end of the lower powder receptacle 111a by means of a locking section 111c in the form of a strip.
The puffer 130 includes a puffer head 140 having a substantially hexagonal sectional shape, and a support section 132 linearly extending from an underside of the puffer head 140.
The puffer head 140 is formed at a center portion thereof with a guide hole 140a, which extends lengthwise along the puffer head 140.
A guide pipe 133 is inserted into a lower end of the guide hole 140a and an exhaust port 140b having a sectional area larger than that of the guide hole 140a is formed at an upper end of the guide hole 140a. 
The puffer 130 having the above structure is coupled to the powder receptacle 111 by inserting the support section 132 into the middle powder receptacle 111b. 
A puffer cover 131 is coupled to the puffer head 140 in such a manner that the puffer head 140 can be surrounded by means of the puffer cover 131.
Hereinafter, an operation of the cosmetic powder appliance having the above structure will be described.
First, the middle powder receptacle 111b coupled with the puffer 130 is separated from the lower powder receptacle 111a, and powder is stored in the lower powder receptacle 111a. 
Then, the middle powder receptacle 111b coupled with the puffer 130 is assembled with the upper end of the lower powder receptacle 111a. 
After that, the user touches a cosmetic area (that is, an area to which powder is applied) by using the buffer 130 while gripping the lower powder receptacle 111a. 
If the user touches the cosmetic area by using the buffer 130, the powder stored in the lower powder receptacle 111a is collected in the exhaust port 140b while sequentially passing through the middle powder receptacle 111b and the guide hole 140a. 
The powder collected in the exhaust port 140b is finally exhausted to the cosmetic area through the puffer cover 131.
However, according to the conventional cosmetic powder appliance, a powder exhaust path including the guide hole 140a and the exhaust port 140b is always communicated with the powder receptacle 111, so that the powder stored in the lower powder receptacle 111 may be exhausted to an exterior even if the user does not use the conventional cosmetic powder appliance.